I Do Not Want to Be an Accomplice
by Estronomy
Summary: Was it wrong of him to think of A-ya in that way? It was a bit of a rhetorical question. The answer was no, always no. A-ya was so perfect to him. Especially when he began to grind against C-ta.


A-ya always looked very tired, even more so when he was gone. He found it disgusting. C-ta found it charming. And then A-ya's knee fell right in-between C-ta's thighs. C-ta's concentration was totally fixed on that - the proximity of A-ya to his body.

It started from harmless fun - Their own take on the nervous game, with weed as a factor. C-ta had tons of the stuff, and he'd always been happy to share with A-ya, and wake up the next morning in a horizontal Twister. Life was boring around here…even their meetings had begun to bore C-ta. There was no harm in that kind of fun, as he'd always say. He'd had many a laugh at remembering the first time he got high with A-ya - the other boy took too big of a hit and choked. C-ta was in tears. Now, they got stoned nearly every time they hung out together, and C-ta noticed it got A-ya to loosen up a little…how delightful. He'd only had A-ya flirting with him coyly in his wildest dreams. He liked to pretend that A-ya loved him that way, even if only for the duration of their overly friendly encounters.

Said encounters had never gotten too heated, mostly consisting of things like touching thighs or chests, but A-ya seemed to be very needy this night in particular, much to C-ta's excitement. Of course, he would never tell A-ya of all his filthy musings. They were best kept to himself, all to himself to enjoy, how he wished he had A-ya. All to himself.

Nonetheless, this was certainly the most eventful evening C-ta had had in a while, or maybe in forever. His hangouts with A-ya usually consisted of bored idle talk about school, their meetings, or homework, but as of late the duo had found something much more entertaining to enjoy. Such was evident as A-ya held his tie in-between his teeth, loosened by pure apathy, his pulling, or both. C-ta couldn't help but smile - A-ya was so coy. At least, until he reached his limit - this, C-ta would find out soon enough. The raven-haired youth was smiling playfully at him, blood-red eyes glittering. A breathless whisper left him, and C-ta lifted his weary eyes, questioning. A-ya repeated his statement again, and C-ta burst into a lazy grin. His lithe fingers swiped the tie out of A-ya's mouth, pulling, bringing the other face-to-face with the brunet. Still, he kept his desires back, for fear of ruining the longtime friendship they had. What a shame, his lips looked so tantalising and ―

Warm was what he felt at first, and it soon turned intense as A-ya kissed him for the first time. Was this perhaps another dream? The reality felt better than he could have ever dreamed. Even if they were both not all there, it stimulated every one of C-ta's nerves without a doubt. He pulled A-ya even closer to him by his tie, with intentions to deepen the kiss, and the inevitable happened. The knee that had been resting in-between C-ta's thighs moved with A-ya's body, pressing against C-ta's most sensitive area in a way that was maybe a little too pleasurable. C-ta's lips left A-ya's as he exhaled loudly, feeling a tightening in his groin, and…no, no, no, A-ya could not know about this, he mentally repeated over and over again. No amount of thinking was stopping what was happening, and a mischievous smile beset A-ya's gloomy visage. The pressure from A-ya's knee increased as well. He was purposefully teasing C-ta, the precious thing. It was all occurring so fast and yet it still felt like time was dragging on like A-ya's tongue on his neck…? Moments passed in bliss and A-ya was on top of him, hips dangerously close to his own and he wanted so badly for his best friend to relieve the pressure building inside of him like a shaken soda can. Was it wrong of him to think of A-ya in that way? It was a bit of a rhetorical question. The answer was no, always no. A-ya was so perfect to him. Especially when he began to grind against C-ta and drew a long moan from his throat - noises he'd never heard himself make before, not even when he watched A-ya touch himself. Did he think of him, too?

C-ta gripped onto A-ya's shoulder with force, gritting his teeth and moving his hips into precisely the right spot to cause a guttural growl to tear from A-ya's throat. A-ya's hand found a place on C-ta's forearm, his fingers grazing against the sensitive skin anterior to his elbow. The added stimulation caused C-ta to open his mouth slightly, his heavy, exasperated breathing now apparent. A-ya was taking the lead and continued to rub forcefully against C-ta, giving his clothed erection the luscious friction he so craved. He wanted A-ya and only A-ya, who was the embodiment of perfection to him. And to his surprise, the owner of his heart cried out in bliss, digging his fingernails into C-ta's arm. It hurt so good.

The room had gone quiet. Ambient noises - an air conditioner - and C-ta's still excited breathing masked silence, and then came a muffled sob. A-ya was crying. C-ta's mind jumped to all kinds of self-deprecating words and sincere apologies, but A-ya was off his lap sooner than he could say a word. He didn't even bother to close the door as he stumbled out and left C-ta alone. The brunet felt a pang of guilt, but also something else…he began to laugh. This was almost as funny as A-ya's first hit.


End file.
